


The Emperor's Comfort

by Spleriia_Emperor_Splerii19



Category: Spleri
Genre: F/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spleriia_Emperor_Splerii19/pseuds/Spleriia_Emperor_Splerii19
Summary: In the midst of a hectic reign, a beloved consort comforts a 'fierce' and 'fearless' Emperor from the stress and tensions that overpowered him.





	

Just a few days after being proclaimed as the Splerai'ia's new puppet monarch, Splero Kerano was now just sitting in his dragon throne that was being created earlier by supporters and regents. He was sitting in the hot and humid room while reading a newspaper even though the outside world was a bit eerie. The newspaper he was reading filled with news headlines...

"Splerai'ia's monarchy sends backlash across the Pacific"

"Archipelago seized by royal strongman as a bargaining chip against the republicans"

"Monarchies could only last for a short time, experts says"

Splero rolled the newspaper and places it on the side of his throne. He sighed with a distressed emotion on his face.

"Will not even a single nation pay any homage to my monarchy I fought so hard to achieve in these political conflicts that plagued throughout my homeland?" Splero remarked in a tense tone of his voice.

Before he could sigh again, Roxena - his consort, appeared. She then approached to Splero.

"Sweetheart, can we have talk?" Roxena softly asked.

"Sure, love. Go ahead." Splero replied.

Roxena went closer to Splero. The Emperor just watches on.

"What is it, Roxena?" Splero asked.

"Well, Splero." Roxena started. "Despite the recent problems of the monarchy, should we still continue the Splerai bloodline for the next generations to come?"

Splero was slightly confused but he realized of what she was talking about.

"Of course, Roxena." Splero replied. "This is our monarchy we're been talking about in here and we're going to continue it's existence at any cost."

"But ain't you getting a bit...weary as an Emperor or King sometimes?" Roxena asked.

Splero let out a sigh. He then stood up and confronts her.

"Sweetheart, I have a lot of ambitions to share to nowadays." Splero said. "Even though I'm getting myself being overwhelmed with the stress and tensions of the imperial backlash, I will never abdicate the throne for the sake of this monarchy I have created after I roused off the republicans long ago."

Splero then grabbed her gloved hand with his left hand and places his right hand on her hip. Roxena slightly blushed.

"That's what a fierce and fearless Emperor or King would be, my Roxena." Splero added.

"At least you're fierce and fearless enough to me, Sweetheart." Roxena replied with a grin.

Splero snickered. He then gazes on her blue eyes while Roxena gazes on his orange eyes. Both of them gazes with each other. Roxena places her left hand over his nape and Splero places his left hand on the other side of his consort's hip as they mounted a passionately kiss on each other's lips. When they break the kiss for some air, they gazed with each other again before snickering.

"By the way, why did come here?" Splero asked.

"I have come here to comfort you, Splero." Roxena answered. "That's what a consort would be."

Splero grins


End file.
